Andrew Francis
Andrew Francis is an American actor who portrayed Jeff Preston in Diving In. He is also a "voice artist" with extensive experience. Selected filmography *Primary (2012) .... Mitchell *My Little Pony (2011-2012) (TV) .... Shining Armor, Braeburn *Supernatural (2007-2012) (TV) .... Brody, Lee, Rick Craig *Iron Man (2009-2012) (TV) .... Clint Barton, Hawkeye, Rick Jones, SHIELD agent *Voltron Force (2011) (TV) .... Lance *Trading Christmas (O2011) (TV) .... Jason *Psych (2010) (TV) .... Dickie *Bond of Silence (2010) (TV) .... Keith Moore *Seven Deadly Sins (2010) (TV) .... Travis Knight *Hero: 108 (2010) (TV) .... Lin Chung, parrot king, tank commander *Frankie & Alice (2010) .... cop #2 *Fakers (2010) (TV) .... Ben Cruikshank *Sight Unseen (2009) (TV) .... Henry Baker *Stranger with My Face (2009) (TV) .... Jeff Rankin *Phantom Racer (2009) (TV) .... Owen *The Sandwich (2009) (short) .... Rick *Monday Is My Favorite Time of Year (2009) (short) .... Randy Rockwell *The Nutty Professor (2008) (V) .... Brad/Tad *The Christmas Clause (2008) (TV) .... unconvincing elf *Urutoravaioretto: Kôdo 044 (2008) (TV) .... Luka Bloom *Johnny Test (2005-2008) (TV) .... Gil *Sushi Pack (2007) (TV) .... Ikura Maki *Tin Man (2007) (TV) .... Jeb *Blood Ties (2007) (TV) .... Alexander *Devil's Diary (2007) (TV) .... Andy *Demashita! "Powerpuff Girls Z" (2006-2007) (TV) .... Bobby Green *Death Note (2006-2007) (TV) .... various *Tell Me No Lies (2007) (TV) .... Glenn *The Invisible (2007) .... Dean *Nana (2006-2007) (TV) .... Takumi *Barbie Fairytopia: Magic of the Rainbow (2007) (V) .... Linden *The Diary (2007) (TV) .... Andy *"Tin Man" (2007) (TV) .... Jeb *Tell Me No Lies (2007) (TV) .... Glenn *"Johnny Test" .... Gil *The Invisible (2007) .... Dean *"Blood Ties" .... Alexander *Pollyworld (2006) (V) .... Rick *"Finley the Fire Engine" (2006) (TV) .... Dex *Totally Awesome (2006) (TV) .... Zeke *".hack//Roots" .... Haseo *''Kyle XY'' .... Jeff Preston *Barbie Diaries (2006) (V) .... Todd *"The L Word" .... Howie Fairbanks *Final Destination 3 (2006) .... Payton *AcceleRacers (2005-2006) (V) .... Vert Wheeler *Devil Kings (2005) (VG) .... Scorpio *SSX on Tour (2005) (VG) *"Elemental gelade" (2005) (TV) .... customer *"Life As We Know It" .... Chuck Dimeo *"Dragon Booster" (2004) (TV) .... Phistus *SuperBabies: Baby Geniuses 2 (2004) .... Ken (age 16) *The Goodbye Girl (2004) (TV) .... young man outside club *"Transformers: Armada" .... Billy *Kidô senshi Gundam: Meguriai sora (2003) (VG) .... Ford Romfellow *"X-Men: Evolution" .... Iceman *D.C. Sniper: 23 Days of Fear (2003) (TV) .... Jeffrey Duncan *"Kidô senshi Gundam Seed" .... Muruta Azrael *Bionicle: Mask of Light (2003) (V) .... Jaller *"Hot Wheels Highway 35 World Race" (2003) (TV) .... Vert *"Master Keaton" (2003) (TV) .... Hiroshi Matsui *Agent Cody Banks (2003) .... Fenster Droog *"The Twilight Zone" .... Brian *"Inuyasha" .... Hiten *"Jeremiah" .... Young Markus *"Dragon Drive" (2002) (TV) .... Kyoji Tachibana *Knockaround Guys (2001) .... Matty at 13 *"Dark Angel" .... male X6-314 *"Alienators: Evolution Continues" (2001) (TV) .... Wayne Green *"The Cramp Twins" (2001) (TV) .... various *"Action Man" .... Tempest *"The SoulTaker" (2001) (TV) .... young Shiro, thug *"Rockman.exe" (2001) (TV) .... MegaMan Francis, Andrew Francis, Andrew